stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Lingerie
Unfinished crack. I liked it, I'm posting it whatever. Setting: A dimly lit room with a few bottles of absinth... WHERE IS THAT ONE PICTURE THAT PHOTOSHOPPED ONE OF STEVE AND FRANKIE what what OH- OHHH THE ONE IN THE LINGEREE *Frankie I WOULD NEVER this one? :3 LOL YES WHAT IS THIS- DON’T EVEN- AHHH OH MY GAH! ha ha! *Frankie ISN’T IN LINGERIE THOUGH. SO. NO HOMO *Steven looks too hot so no homo. Steven is too drunk to give a fuck. Steven drinks more green juice *Frankie actually probably that too 8I Frankie drinks more absinthe. Frankie strokes Steven's thigh hm hmm wh- th- I- *Jack goes pink WHAT IS THIS *Steven places his foot on Frankie's chest- "Hey, close the door. We're busy in here." He frowns at Jack. *Frankie "Sssorry... doll...maybe later..." *Jack TURNS. Jack LEAVES. Jack DOESN'T EVEN SAY A WORD. *Sweet feels like he is missing something good *Jack NEEDS A DRINK *Sweet My homo sense is tingling. *Steven rolls his eyes. “The dumb broad didn't even close the door.” *Frankie "You shhutit-" He bites Steven’s thigh. *Jack goes to find a liquor store so she can drink it *Mr. Brown is stuck in the room 8I *Steven a small moan escapes his lips as he leans back. B) *Frankie licks Steven’s thigh, going higher and higher... No homo *Mr_Brown just fucking leaves, he doesn't care 8I go Brown go *Frankie totally has this job covered. *Steven hand curls around his knee as leans in a little, his hand slipping just below the collar of Frankie's shirt. *Mr_Brown opens a bottle of something. Drinks it down. Turns out it was bleach. /ded HAHA AH nooo Brown >>: D8> *Jack drinks a bar. Face in hands. Jesssssus chrr..rrrist thassnot- cannunsss. ssss....sseeee *Frankie isn't into babies but ohgod Steven’s vibe is like fuckin- just gotta fuckin touch ''it ok. * Steven feels a little jolt travel up his thigh as he cheeks and skin begin to glow brighter. "Frankie..." he mumbles huskily, smirking down at the other man. *Frankie threads a hand through Steven's garters "Jush...ssshuttup I tol’ya-" The other hand reaches for the back of Steven's head, gloves still on. Frankie continues biting and licking, verrry slowly moving higher… *Steven lets out a shuddery breath as his smirk turned sweet, his hand slid to cup Frankie's face. "I think I like you better like this." He hums as he presses his lips against Frankie's forehead, kissing his brow sweetly. *Frankie grabs at Steven's neck 'cause he told him to fuckin shut up like ten goddamn times goddamit- his hand clenches and unclenches rhythmically, less violently then he'd intended- "Jush- wellsyou too, ya little fffuckhead- " The other hand rubs the skin under the garter strap, gradually working it's way up and under those stupid annoying briefs. *Steven breath catches in his throat as the hand snakes around the back of neck- and god- he cannot hold back that shudder. His dull blush intensifies tenfold as he begins to squirm, his knees knocking together as he looks everywhere but Frankie. "Fuk you." he is able to mumble before he has to clench his mouth closed, in fear he would let a moan slip before mafia man. *Frankie wants some attention of his own, the selfish, shuddery little bastard- Frankie leans farther in, literally in Steven's lap, and gnaws at the stupid idiot's side softly with a light growl. One hand remains pinned beneath him, still working its way under Steven's goddawful pants that needed to come off ‘cause they were hideous- actually he's changed his mind, the shuddering could continue. He pulls Steven's stupid head down towards him and stares him in the eyes, looking angry as his hand gently gripped at his neck. *Steven eyes snap to Frankie as he is pulled down by his neck. He puffs out a smoke ring in the other's face as he rolls his hips. His vibe starts to pool in hands and feet, vibrating softly- he grins, his foot slowly travelling down the other's chest, as his fingers slowly traced Frankie's lips. Despite how hot and bothered he was, the smarmy little smirk never left his lips as he leaned in, his lips barely brushing against the other. He laughs quietly as he kisses the corner of Frankie's mouth sweetly- too sweetly, as his hands made quick work of that bow tie of his. *Frankie feels that hiproll below him, and receives the slightest sense of accomplishment- but the kids still fuckin smilin, that egotistical, smug motherfuck- Frankie claws the hand down Steven's back, but has entirely forgotten this gloves are still on- nor does he remember, in his haze. The 'clawing' ends with his hand on the UG's shuddering hip, gripping the kid maybe too hard- oh suddenly everything is humming and god fucking - Frankie gasps and glows golden and lets out a low moan of his own. He looks furious, and is ''not smiling. Still in Steven's lap, his legs writhe, and his hand, still in the stupidest fucking briefs in the whole goddamn city, reaches its destination. Frankie returns the kiss with an aggressive biting one of his own. *Steven leaned into the kiss, orange smoke pouring from his nose and mouth with every like, every bite. He barely notices the hand gripping too tight as his foot slides lower and lower, slowly tracing the folds of Frankie's trousers, always teasing, barely skimming the taller mans groin from time to time, but never more than a few seconds. Steven tosses the tie aside as his fingers make nimble work of the buttons, his fingertips running down the others chest, his fingers sparking with vibe as he did. Steven's other hand makes it to his underwear, resting lightly on top of Frankie's. “You need some help with those.” he chuckles into the others lips, rolling his hip once more. * Frankie sharply inhales what may be his own vibe- he's about to scream at the fuckin leech except there's somethin goin down on beneath him that distracts him- His body shudders when the kid's spats brush against his thighs, his groin, his- Frankie tries to bite back the groan that is building up uncontrollably in his chest- no, can't be done. Frankie lets it out slowly, sounding pained, though he really is not. At all. His heart pounds as Steven's fingers trace down his skin, and the two are covered in electrical sparkling, as if even Frankie's vibe can't tell if it wants to kill or love the motherfucking bastard. "Leave me the fffuckallone you fuckn' filthy monshhter" his angry words are accompanied by more sparks, but both gloved hands squeeze Steven gently, still at his side and buried in his pants. He presses farther into the UG, breathing raggedly as he begins to bite at his shoulders, neck, and ear. Category:Adult RP Category:Crack Category:Frankie Category:Steven Category:Jack Category:Mr. Brown Category:Sweet